Unfading hope
by shadowcoon256
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog is a broken mess after events lead to a horrific turn of events. With no passion left his arch enemy, reclaims his name doctor Ivo Robotnik, conquers the Earth. With everything gone from Sonic life he finds a little light in and unforgiving world from an unexpected person. (This story contains the use of drugs namely alcohol and tobacco and Mild language.)
1. Welcome to the new world

The room was dark with only a little light coming though the window in the room. Sonic laid on a large mattress on the stained floor, his leg twitched sharply in his sleep. Soon he began to jerk left to right and his face began to twist into an upsetting look.

"No... Stop... NO!" Quickly he shot up from his sleep and looked quickly around the room. Seeing nothing but darkness he rubbed his weary eyes and laid back down again.

"Only a dream..." He whispered as he turned his body onto his side. "I wish it was just a dream." **Knock Knock**

"Sonic you in there? It's Rouge!" Quickly the hedgehog got up stretching his arms in the air and walked to the next room. He slowly made his way to the door and placed a hand on the worn out wooden door. "How do I know it's really you huh!?"

"Please Sonic we go though this every time I come here. Just let me in already." Sonic grumbled and unlocked the door allowing the bat though. Rouge walked in dressed in a black suit which can only be described as slick and stealthy with three letters emblazoned on her heart which was upon her chest. Behind her was a black hedgehog with small red lines on his head, he was somewhat similar to what Sonic looked like to the point where if someone saw him from a distends you would think he was the blue hedgehog.

"Uhh this place is filthy Sonic! I know UGN gave this place to you but you could at least tidy it up." The building was small with only one big room which the three were standing in and two smaller rooms, one in which Sonic made into a bedroom. "I don't see the point it's just gonna get like this again eventually." Sonic walked to a small Cabinet pulling a dirtied glass and some whisky, he poured the orange liquid into the glass only for Rouge to take the glass from the old wooden cabinet. "You really need to cut this you know." The hedgehog snatched the glass out of the bats hand and poured the drink down his throat. "Yeah well you can worry about your health and I can worry about mine in my own time."

"Typical of you Sonic still in the past not giving a single damn about what's happening now." The black hedgehog turned around to walk outside only to be stopped by Rouge. "Shadow please we have to try."

"We have tried over and over weeks and weeks. Hell it's been two years and still he's wollowing in self-pity!" Sonic grabbed the bottle of whisky and with a angry throw chucked it and the wall next to Shadow "Get out of this house!" Shadow turned and walked of leaving only one sentence which Sonic heared clearly. "Still haven't changed one bit as usual." Rouge gave a sad sigh as she walked out of the door. "I know it's been hard on you Sonic but we need you more the ever before. Earth just isn't the same without its hero about." The hedgehog took out another bottle and began pouring another glass. "That's not what's she called now though is it?" The bat turned to the outside and sighed again. "Sonic you know where we are if you need help, in the mean time I placed a document on the table over there."

"UGN sending it's favoret lap dog to do their dirty work?" Rouge's face turned sour when he said that. "That's not fair Sonic you agreed to help in exchange you get somewhere to bunker down."

"Don't forget the booze. I love mention that part in the story to anyone."

"Look Sonic you know exactly how the world has change, you can at least have a little decency!" Sonic raised his cup up to the bat. "You of all people should know by now. I lost my decency two years ago, how ironic it's two years today." He downed the drink and placed the glass on the cabinet. "Fine I'll do their crappy mission but I want nothing to do with them anymore after this."

"I can't promise anything but I'll see what I can do." The bat left closing the door behind her. Sonic walked over to the table picking up the document and began glossing though page by page.

 _"Typical another rescue mission. This has_ _to be the thousandth time now. Sooner_ I _get this over with the better."_

Sonic dropped the file back on the table having memorised the content. He walked towards the door but just as he grabbed the door handle he began shaking. Placing one hand on his head he began tearing up while whispering softly to himself. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The hedgehog raised his head up at the door. As quickly as it had happened Sonic wiped his eyes and opened the door as if nothing had occurred.

He placed a foot down on the rugged ground, closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath in and out. "Same old same old. May not be like it used to but it's still the same planet just with a more uglier name." He then walked around the house looking out at the distends placing a hand over his eyes. The sky was a thick red with pollution which turned the ground into a deep reddish-brown the hedgehog gazed towards a massive building surrounded by over buildings. "One of those camps should be close by. I should be able to get there in no time."

The blue hedgehog got up from his scouting position and made his way down the hill. Upon reach the bottom he began walking towards a broken road which hadn't been used for quite awhile. He looked up at a nearby sigh which stood strong in the polluted soil. He laughed silently walking past it. "Home sweet home."

"You are now entering Robotroplis the capital of planet Robius."


	2. The rescue

The hedgehog walked down the lonely road for hours. Knowing he could run but he choose not to for personal reasons and many other reasons alike. His ears twitched, he turned his head slightly before quickly running to the side next to a nearby cliff. Hiding inside a ditch several human like robots zoomed past on floating machines. Sonic made sure no more where around before climbing out. He quickly brushed off the red soil all over his body.

"Swat bots? Didn't think there'd be any this close on the boarder. No matter I just need to get to the box and I'm all set." The hedgehog turned around and began climbing up the Cliffside. he slowly made his way up the cliff, after reaching the top he continued his trek though the wasteland ahead.

A small smirk emerged on his face when he spotted a glitter of light in the dirt. "There you are." rushing to the spot he got on his knees and cleared the red dirt off the metallic box. He removed the large weighted lid revelling several items and a worn down leather jacket covered in tiny holes. Sonic picked up what appeared to be a wrist watch but was a small communicator with the logo (U.G.N) printed on it. Placing the device on his wrest he then picked up a small grenade which he gently tossed in the air, catching it and placed it on the ground next to the box.

"Blue blur come in Blue blur." Sonic looked down at his wrest forgetting that the communicator activates when placed on someone who has a pulse incase any robots where to use or bring back it to Robotroplis.

"Agent Sonic are you there? We have detected your communicator has activated please respond." The hedgehog hated hearing himself being revered as an agent it was another reason he wanted to leave. Reluctantly he pressed the button at the side allowing him to speak.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here what'd want?"

"Do you have your orders?" The hedgehog placed his two fingers on his eyes rubbing them errantly. "No I don't. I just decided "Hey I think I wanted to walk a couple of hours to this location so I can have a chat." The UNG operator was not impressed. "You don't have to get snappy with me. I'm just doing my job Mobian."

"Oh playing that card huh." Sonic said with an sarcastic laugh. "At least when I do my job I don't sit on my ass all day doing something beside talking down at people!" The operator remained quiet for a few seconds while Sonic continued to rummage thought the box until the operator spoke up. "Ahem anyway did you get all the items we sent?"

"Yeah I got them... Oh?!" The hedgehog pulled from the side pocket of the old leather jacket a small packet of cigarette. "It's about damn time! I've been asking for these in a supply box for ages but no one ever bothers. Now if only there was a lighter somewhere." Before he could search a laser flew past Sonics head. "Priority one hedgehog!"

"And just as things were looking up." Sonic got up and turned holding the white stick in his mouth. "So do any of you guys have a light?" One of the swat bots shot at the ground near the hedgehog feet. "I'll take that as a no. Well then, that just means I have to make one of you into a lighter." Sonic zoomed forward breaking two of the robots leaving one left. "It's been fun and all but I'm in a rush. Early retirement you know." The swat bot quickly turned to fire but Sonic wasn't there, before it turned it blow up into chunks of metal with Sonic standing over it holding one of the destroyed swat bots laser arms. "Have to admit it's really fun firing one of these." Sonic chucked the arm onto the ground. "Too bad it's just not my kinda thing." The hedgehog walked over to the swat bot which was still moving on the ground with only its top half still functional. He grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and asked the broken machine. "You gonna light up this for me?" The robot lifted its arm attempting to fire at Sonic but missed only hitting the tip of the cigarette. "Well that's more like it. Your aims almost improved but still. A for effort." Sonic smashed the swat bots head watching as oil leaked from its broken body. Taking in one deep breath he puffed out the smoke with a smile. "Ahh I needed that. Good to get some exercise. Now onto."

"Agent Sonic respond. I repeat agent Sonic respond!" Sonic rolled his eyes pressing the button on the communicator. "Yeah, yeah I'm still here. Do you guys ever let's the others have some peace and quiet or am I a special case."

"Well after all the noise in the background I assumed the worst." Sonic took the cigarette out of his mouth, dusting of the ash on the end. "And that's the other reason I really don't care for you guys. You just don't have any faith whatsoever." He took one last puff from his cigarette and dropped the bud on the ground, stamping on it as he turned around. "Anyway I better get moving that camp what was the number... 34? It's close by right?"

"Yes you just need to go 500 mile north east from your location." Sonic walked over to the box again and picked up the jacket, placing it on quickly before placing whatever item he could fit in the jacket pockets both on the inside and on the outside of the jacket. "I'm pretty sure you've heard by now I'm the fastest thing alive. 500 miles is like..." Sonic suddenly stopped talking and began to shake, his breathing patten change from over confident to a fearful. The hedgehog began speaking randomly as if he forgot he was still talking to the UGN operator.

"How could I let that happen?" He placed a hand over his face trying to cover the horrified look which twisted to a distort exasperation. "How can I let Robotnik do that to everyone?!" The hedgehog began shaking uncontrollably. Quickly he snapped out of his shaken trance and looked around seeing he was still in the wasteland. _"What just happened there?"_ He wondered as he looked around until his communicator spoke up.

"Agent Sonic are you... ok?"

"Yeah what's it to you?"

"Are you sure? I could ask agent Rouge to" The hedgehog yelled loudly at the watch stopping the operator from finishing his sentence. "It's none of your damn business!" Quickly Sonic turned the communicator off, taking a deep breath he turned north east. "500. That way, got it."

* * *

The hedgehog peered down from atop the cliff he stood on, looking down at the camp. Pulling out from his jacket a pair of binoculars Sonic began examining the area carefully, counting everything he sees.

"Hmm. Five swat bots on the north and another five on the south. And with the rest I just counted that makes thirty guards and from the looks of it only ten prisoners in that caged area." Quickly placing the binoculars back in his pocket Sonic descended the cliff and touch down on the ground. Trying to make little sound as possible he crawled towards a nearby bush and waited for the right opportunity to move.

The hedgehog peer out from the bush only to quickly go back in upon seeing a metallic creature passing by. The robot was a dog, it turned looking around the area searching for any intruders or escapees. "Robions? Is this a robotiziser camp?"

The robotised dog finished surveying the area and quickly moved on. Sonic bit his lip realising the mission might have got a bit trickier. He activated his communicator.

"This is Sonic anyone there?"

"Yes agent Sonic. What is your status?"

Sonic looked at his communicator and grinned. "Huh your someone else. What happened to the last guy?" The operator sighed. "He had to take a break after dealing with you. Anyway what is your status?"

"Huh I always wondered why someone different talks to me every mission I went on. Anyway I've arrived at the camp however I just seen a robians. I believe this camp might be a robotiziser location, What do I do?"

"Stick with the original mission. Rescue any prisoners in the camp. Anything you see down there report on it later understood?"

"Fine i get the picture." Before the oporator could respond the hedgehog turned the watch off and moved slowly out to investigate. Seeing no one around he got out of the bush and moved quickly around the area. No matter how hard he looked Sonic could find no way of reaching the cage as there where too many swat bots guarding the surrounding area. Throwing caution to the wind Sonic quickly zoom past leaving only a blur behind, the robots only noticed a gust of wind and remained in there positions. The hedgehog hid in another bush close by gazing out.

"Damn I don't see anyone. Maybe they've been moved to the robotiziser already. If that's the case I better look for the place they'd keep the machine in." The hedgehog got up out of the bush and prepared to move but before he could think a hand pulled him back down into the bushes. The hedgehog struggled but a soft toned voice silenced him.

"Shush they'll hear you." Sonic turned to see a young female hedgehog with yellow fur and long blonde hair, wearing dirtied clothes. He could only deduces she was one of the prisoners that managed to escape. She loosened her hand from his mouth but still placed a finger on her lips "Shush." He turned to see several swatbots and Robions walking with a large figure in front. "It's him that scary man." Sonic turned to her as she spoke. "The scary man?" She nodded trembling all over. "He turned everyone here into those robots. And that laugh... It sends shivers down my spine."

Sonic turned around looking out at the man she described. He tried hard to holding all his anger back as the families figure got within his distance. "Robotnik." The tyrant continued past the two in the bushes oblivious to there presionce. Sonic only manage to catch a bit of what he was saying.

"Make sure the rest are ready. The "UGN" will not stand any chance. And when there gone Robius will be mine alone."

Sonic watched as the rotund man walked away with his army behind him. He turned to the younger hedgehog who was still shivering. "We need to get you out of here. Grab onto me." She didn't hear Sonics command still starring out at the path Robotnik was walking. "Hey are you listing!?" The hedgehog asked quietly grabbing her attention. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"Grab my back and hold on tight. Got that?" The yellow hedgehog was slightly confused as to how they would escape but she held tightly onto the hedgehogs back. Sonic quickly zoomed off with the hedgehog screaming from surprise, swat bots moved to the area where the screams were heard but the two already had vanished.

* * *

Sonic finally arrived at his house. He tried stretching his arms out but the young hedgehog was still clinging to his back. "Hey let go!"

"Na-uh! I don't wanna fall!" With the younger hedgehog still refusing and only tightening her grip Sonic grew angry and yelled loudly. "You can let go now I've stopped! Now get off me!"

"A-are you sure?" She whimpered softly. She opened her eyes and saw the solid ground was no longer moving. She gleefully let go and took a deep breath while Sonic took some deep breaths of his own. "Next time it be nice to have a little warning you know." Sonic grunted while whispering under his breath. "Next time don't strangle me." He walked towards his door activating his communicator.

"Sonic here I rescued only one female hedgehog, age if I had to guess eight. She seems to be the only surviver, she also mentioned about the others prisoners so she might have information about what happened."

"Good work agent Sonic your payment will be back at UGN H.Q." Sonic rolled his eyes knowing he had to go there was a pain.

"One more thing Robotnik was there and he was talking about something. I only manage to catch something but it seemed to be enough."

"interesting. I'll add it to the report however you'll need to explain to the colonel ASAP." The watch went dead as Sonic sighed. "Great now I have to meet that windbag."

"Umm excuses me!" The blue hedgehog turned to the light yellow one who stood there smiling. "Yeah what?"

"Well I was wondering. who are you? You didn't give me your name."

"You didn't give me your name ever." The younger hedgehog gave a sad look causing Sonic to sighed as he walked into the safe house and picked up a lighter. He Took a cigarette out, lighting it as the yellow hedgehog looked up gleefully. "It's Sonic." He took one puff but before the girl could say anything the hedgehog continued. "And anyway your no longer my problem. By tomorrow your just gonna be another UGN refuge. So enjoy your freedom here kid it's the last your gonna see the sky or see anything besides concrete walls and depressing people." Sonic dusted off the cigarette he smoked only to see the girl walking over to him, reaching her hand out.

"What? What'd want?" She just stood there smiling. "I want to thank you for rescuing me. And it's called a hand shake."

"I know what a hand shake is!" He chucked the cigerat bud on the ground and whispered under his breath. "Stupid kid." Sonic stamped on the bud and noticed she still had her hand out. He sighed, turning to grabbed her hand, shaking it reluctantly. "It's nice to meet you Sonic."

"Yeah, yeah. So what's your name then?"

"My name?" She stood there with a puzzled looked and then smiled "I don't know."

"You don't know!?" Sonic massaged his forehead tried to hold back his anger after all she was a child held prisoner. He took a deep breath and began asking questions. "Ok what do you know?" The young girl began thinking hard about the question. "I remember being in that camp. I also remember running away... There was screaming and that laugh. The only thing I really remember was hiding in those bushes then you came along." Sonic didn't really know what to think of her. _"Does she have amnisa? Maybe she's been traumatized, she did mention she's scared of Robotniks laughter and having to deal with that and the Robions is enough to make anyone go crazy."_

Sonic turned after hearing footsteps from behind the safe house. He walked around the corner to see Rouge by herself. "They sent you huh?"

"Well if they sent anyone else you just complain and give the sass." Rouge looked over Sonics shoulder seeing the bright young hedgehog walked towards Sonic. "This is her i take it?"

"No Rouge I secretly save two and I'm only showing this one so whoever comes here gets complained at H.Q. for picking the one that doesn't no anything."

"You see this is why they sent me. I'm the only one who can take your crap." The bat bent down to the girls level. "My name is Rouge. I'm the one UGN sent to collect you." The hedgehog quickly ran behind Sonic holding onto his arm tightly. "NO! I don't wanna go. I don't want to live with all those unhappy people." Rouge gave and annoyed look as she turned to Sonic who just looked at her like he didn't do anything. "What? I just told the truth." Rouge just rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with the girl.

"It's not a bad place. It's safe there. No one will hurt you. Not the swat bots, the robians, not even Robotnik." The yellow hedgehog looked up at Sonic and pointed at him. "I want him to take me." Sonic looked down at her and moved back waving his arms in a disapproving manner.

"Whoa, whoa I don't think so. UGN and me don't get along. Besides this was my last mission so I don't work for them now."

"Come on Sonic. You have to talk to the colonel anyway so why don't you take her too." Sonic began gritted his teeth. "Besides what about your payment?" The hedgehog sighed realising he had to collected it at the UGN headquarters. "Fine! But don't forget our deal! I leave, UGN doesn't contact me again for anything." the bat gave a unsure shrug. "It's not for me to decide Sonic it's up to the higher up to say yes or no." Sonic bent down and turned his head to the girl. "Well are you getting on or what." The younger hedgehog slowly climbed on to Sonics back and held tightly, quickly he zoomed off leaving Rouge to follow the path of red dust he left in the air slowly falling as she flew behind.

* * *

 **This took longer then I expected. Hey everyone sorry it took awhile, usually I had to use my IPhone to write these up and it was such a pain that I began lagging behind. But finally my computer got fixed now I can actually write without having to feel frustrated about one thing or another.**

 **I'm hoping the next chapter wont take as long as this one did but there are no guaranties. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter at least cause that just makes it more worth while.**

 **Thank you for reading and see you next time.**


	3. An unexpected turn

It took awhile but Sonic and Rouge arrived at what looked like a run down shake. The young hedgehog on Sonics back gave a confused look as she stared at him. "This is U.G.N?" Sonic burst into laughter but the bat slapped him across the head. "Oww what was that for!?"

"No this is not the HQ." Rouge took point as she entered the old broken house, with Sonic walked behind.

Inside looked just as worse as the outside. Moss piled on the floor as well as the ceiling. The wood had rotted to the point where a single touch could cause the room to clasps. The yellow hedgehog looked around but held her nose in disgust. "Eww what's that smell?" Sonic took a deep breath though his nose and exhaled. Ahh that is the smell of rotten wood and rusty metal. Haven't had to take this way in a long time." Rouge walked over to the bookcase and pushed it to the side revealing a metal door, upon the door was worn out letters but where somewhat visible to see "G.U.N? What does it mean?" Asked the young hedgehog. Rouge opened up the door and turned answering her question.

"G.U.N was a government organisation know as. "Guardian Units of Nations." There job was to put humanity's best interest in motion. However there was times where these interest lead to some... bad decisions." Sonic walked past the bat scoffing at her explanation. "Yeah right like how they made that space colonies with the giant death ray in it." The young hedgehog could sense some hostility between the blue hedgehog and the white bat so she remand quiet as she stepped into the room. Rouge remand standing hurt by Sonics words. "They weren't always bad, at least they done good things. Like Shadow." She shook her head and entered the room.

Sonic was already pressing buttons on the computer while Rouge entered. Sonic pressed the last button, closing the door behind her and turned to the bat to speak "All set. Now we wait."

"Wait for what?" Asked the young hedgehog but just as she said that the room began shaken. "What's happening?" The yellow hedgehog ran to the side seeing a glass window on the wall. Quickly she ran looking outside only to see bright orange lights moving upwards. "We're moving down?"

"We're going to the only place Robotnik hasn't searched, the only place he'll never think to find us. Underground beneath the planet."

It was a long while before the lift stopped. Both Sonic and Rouge walked towards the door preparing to exit with the younger hedgehog right behind them. The doors opened quickly reveling the underground base. Just as Sonic described it was bland and grey and looked more like a military bunker then a home. The air was musky and damp, the people seemed unhappy just being there. "This is it? This is what happened to the people you rescue?" Rouge turned to her patting her shoulder. "This isn't the refugee section this is just a guarding post, we'll get you to the section in a second. First Sonic I think you should go to the general then come find us." Sonic rolled his eyes as to comply. "Fine, fine I'll go. Now where is he?"

"He is right here." The three turned to see him standing tall. "General! What are you doing here!?" He raised his eyebrow and stepped forward. "At ease agent Gem your not in trouble. I had heard that agent Sonic had information vital to U.G.N. So I came down to find you." The yellow hedgehog tugged at Sonics arm getting his attention while whispering to him. "Why did he call her "Gem?"

"We all get stupid code names just in cause we're being monitored by swat bots. You can ask Rouge her name later." The two stopped talking and noticed the other two starring at them. "What are you looking at? Can't you see we're having a conversation."

"I was told you have information. And that you where suppose to deliver said information."

"Well I'm here now so lets get this over with." Sonic began explaining the details of the mission from the camp, the robotiziser, and what Robotnik said before the two hedgehogs fled. The general remained quiet for some time. "Well sir?"

"Hmm So Robotnik may know our location. Can you be sure of this?" Sonic shook his head. "I only heard what I mentioned."

"So there's no real evidence that he does. Very well I inform the solders and agents to be more careful on missions. Dismiss!" Just as he turned Sonic began laughing causing the general to turn around. "Is there something else you wish to tell me agent Blue blur?"

"Yeah there is but first never call me that name."

"And the over thing you wanted to say?"

"Your are so full of it you know. I tell you that potentially Robotnik could be on his way right now preparing to attack the HQ and all you say is. "I'll tell my men to be more carful." What a joke. This is why I want to quit this place. It's not the missions, it's not the people, it's you general!" Rouge was shocked by the hedgehogs display while the yellow hedgehog looked in awe. The general turned around and sighed deeply. "Your complained will be taken note of. As for your leaving, I wish you would reconsider. But if you want to leave I can't stop you."

"What about the girl?" Rouge asked as the grey haired man continued walking. "We'll take from here. Your serves will not be required now. Farewell Sonic." Two U.G.N soldier grabbed the yellow hedgehog by her arms. "No I don't want to go. Please Sonic don't let them take me!" The hedgehog heart began to race, for a second he didn't see the yellow hedgehog but a yellow fox in her place. "SONIC HELP!"

"LET HIM GO!" The men turned to Sonic who began sweating, taking a deep breath he answered. "Let Sunny go." Rouge gave a confused stare. "Sunny?"

"Yeah that's her name. I didn't mention before cause she asked not to say." Rouge turned to the soldiers nodding. "let her go." The two men realised their grip allowing the yellow hedgehog to run back to Sonic. "You ok?" He replied without looking at her. "Yes thank you."

"We better get moving then." Before the two left the bat shouted to him. "Sonic what about the girl, how will you take care of her?" He continued walking into the lift and just as the door closed he yelled to her. "I'll find a way!" Rouge sighed softly then turned her unhappy expression lifted when she saw the black hedgehog walking down the hallway. "Shadow!" He continued walking towards her and turned to the old elevator. "What was that about?"

"It was Sonic, he just left with the girl." Shadow turned to her with a shocked look. "Wait Sonic took the child with him? Why the hell would you let someone like him take a defenceless kid!?" The hedgehog attempted to move to the elevator but the bat grabbed him. "Don't worry about them." Shadow turned seeing Rouge giving him a happy smile. "This will do him good, you didn't see him." Rouge pointed her hand to the ground nearby, Shadow turned seeing a bag filled with bottles. "Is that?"

"Yeah what Sonic asked for. In plain sight. I even caught Sonic eyeing it up, even if he didn't mention it whatsoever. He choose to help the girl rather then take what he wanted in the first place." The hedgehog sighed and turned back to the hallway which he walked down. "I only came down here to see him but I'm too late, so guess I'll just get back to the lab." He began walking leaving the white bat to turn back to the elevator with the same smile. _"Good luck Sonic and you too Sunny."_

Sonic exited the old shack with the yellow hedgehog following behind. "Uh Sonic..." He turned while taking out another cigarette from his leather jacket. "What?"

"Back there, you called me "Sunny." That's not my name, I told you I can't remember. Why did you do that?" The blue hedgehog finished lighting his cigarette and puffed out a large cloud of smoke. "I don't know it was just the spur of the moment." He turned to look at her as she gave a confused expression to which he grunted. "I saw you where in distress and I just thought up the name is all ok! Besides I can't just call you "girl" now can I."

"I guess but why Sunny?" Sonic sighed dusting off the ash for the cigarette. "Cause your a ball of positivity, no matter what happens you seem happy." He flicked the cigarette to the dark red ground and stamped on it. He walked up to Sunny and turned, getting on his knee. "Well hope on then, I can't leave you to walk home on your own."

"Uh... Right!" Sunny climbed on and Sonic zoomed off flinging the red soil into the air behind him. Just as Sonic left a small silver orb emerge from the ground, the red dust and dirt pouring off it's shiny metallic body. The orb opened up revealing a black eye-like cylinder protruding from the orb. It began floating around the old shack making funny noises before turning back into its spherical shape and flying off towards Robotroplis. The orb returned into the gigantic building at the center of the capital. The metal orb floated into a darkly lit room and at its center was the evil genius Robotnik. The evil tyrant held up his hand as the orb gently dropped onto it. "Finally you've returned to me. Now show me what you have." Robotnik handed the small orb to a robian who then placed it into the giant computer. The massive screen littered with several other little screen showing the location of the shack with only close up of the old building. Robotnik took a deep breath, then spoke. "You robian eight nine five pass the drone to me." The robotic cat did as it was told, passing the orb however the drone activated buzzing its way to the tyrant who sat lazily in his chair. It made its way to him but what awaited the tiny robot was not applause. "You stupid machine!" Robotnik grabbed it tightly and slammed it onto the metallic chair in which he sat on, then throwing it to the dark metallic floor. He began rubbing his eyes impatiently. "Why do I build you imbeciles if you only fail me!" He rotated his chair but something caught his eye. "Hold a moment... What do we have here?" He pressed several buttons on his chair enlarging one of the photos. Robotnik began zooming in close at the dirt. "Ah so you did get something after all. But still let it be a lesson to myself and all not to overlook and to never underestimate what my genius can accomplish. You worker one thousand! Clean this mess up of my floor, I have no need or use for it anymore."

Sonic and Sunny finally arrived at the blue hedgehogs house. The yellow hedgehog slowly got off the older hedgehogs back and crouched for a second. "What are you doing?" Sonic asked as he pulled out a flask. "How does anyone get use to that feeling."

"Feeling?" Sonic gave a confuse stare as he took a swig from the small aluminium flask. "That intense speed, the feeling of wind battering your face. Every second you open your eyes the burning sensation causing tears to roll from them. How do you do it?" Sonic continued drinking, lowering the flask then shrugging. "I don't know. I just had this speed from a long time, guess I got use to it." The hedgehog put the flask back into his leather jacket and walked toward the front door, opening it leaving a very confused Sunny outside. "W-what? Hey wait!" She chased in after him.

"What do you mean..." However her thoughts escaped her when she saw the inside of the house. The walls where a brownish yellow with black mold on the corners of the ceiling. The floor was a grey carpet which was covered in the red dust soil from outside. Certain spots where covered in several stains, some large while others small. The smell was unlike anything the yellow hedgehog had ever smelled, it was strong and sickening to the point it engulfed her senses. "Welcome home." Sonic turned and sat on a large somewhat comfortable chair that caused him to sink into it. Sunny didn't know what was worse the fact the first room she saw looked like this or what she thought her room would look like. She just stood there unable to move, wondering what looked safe to sit on. "Well you can't stand there forever. Sit down on a chair." Sonic pointed to a similar looking chair opposite to him. The yellow hedgehog smiled, reluctantly walked towards the big chair. From her perspective the chair looked very dirty and uncomfortable but still she slowly sat down. Strangely enough as she sat down on the seat she was surprised by how comfy it was. The chair felt well looked after and didn't feel like it belong in this house at all. "Yeah one of the "privileges" of being a U.G.N agent. They just bring you whatever and place it anywhere you want. Didn't ask for these anyway Rouge just told them to. "Give me them." Sunny felt relaxed until Sonic got up and pointed down the small hallway. "Might as well show you your room I guess." She didn't know what to expect but still maybe it won't be so bad. Sonic opened the door which was lock and when he opened it a pile of things toppled onto the blue hedgehog. "Sonic are you ok!?" Sonics hand emerged from the junk as he made his way out of the pile. "Completely forgot I had all this stuff." He looked though quickly and gave a big smile. "I wondered where you were!" He pulled out a bottle with no label on it. "What is that?" Sunny asked. "This Sunny is my first bottle of whiskey I got from U.G.N. My first mission I asked for a bottle and they gave me this." Sonic opened the bottle taking a swig. His quills began to spike out as he lowered the bottle. "Yep still has the same kick even after two years." Sunny squeezed passed him looking in the room. "This is where I'm sleeping?"

"Yeah this is your room." Sunny entered the small room stepping over the junk still pilling the floor which Sonic began to pick up. She took a look at the wall she first saw as she entered. It was a light yellow with a white banner on the top of the wall and a elegant star pattern at the bottom. She entered the room farther to see the other walls only to see the other three where teared, the yellow wall paper was still attached but was accompanied by a horrible brown stained wall behind it. She turned to see a window draped with thin purple curtains. She opened them to look at the window seeing it looked perfectly fine, even though there were some damages to it. She closed the curtains and turned to the only wall with the paper still intake, placing her hand against it. "I think I'll sleep over here tonight."

"Suit yourself I'll get something you can sleep on, no complaining when I bring you whatever ok!"

"Yes sir!" Sonic quickly entered his room and came back to Sunny's room with a brown stained mattress. The yellow hedgehog looked up at the blue hedgehog. "Hey what did I say!?" Sunny looked down at the horrible thing. "No complaining."

"That's right! Be thankful I even found this for you." Sonic turned his head, looking down the hallway at the clock near the front door. "Wow that's the time huh? Well time to go to sleep."

"Wait what!?" Sunny quickly got up running to the door and pocking her head to see the clock herself." But it's only four!" Sonic walked into her room and opened the curtains showing the young hedgehog the dark clouds overhead. "The pollution coming from Robotroplis change the planet. The change was so bad that somethings about the planet have change. Right now it's four o'clock, we should be doing whatever. However the pollution made in Robotroplis covers the sun, darkening the sky. U.G.N had to make several changes to help people cope. They began calling areas around Robotroplis sectors and camps."

"Sectors and camps?" Sonic nodded and continued. "Yeah like the camp you where in. There are about ten sectors around here, mainly cause U.G.N haven't explored any other locations yet. The ten sectors surround the city of Robotroplis, we happen to be in sector four meaning that the time goes much faster. Other sectors like five and above tend to go much slower." Sunny gave a confused stare. "What do you mean?" Sonic scratched his head trying to think. "Ok well lets just say that when your in this sector the sun comes out around four in the morning however the pollution begins to cover the sun around four in the afternoon. The other sectors have a similar situation but different times I guess anyway."

"So you mean sector five pollution comes at five?"

"Uh... something like that." Sonic closed the curtains. "But wait what about camps?" Sonic stopped at the door and turned. "How about I tell you tomorrow ok." Sunny nodded watching as the blue hedgehog closed the door. "Goodnight Sonic." Sonic didn't respond however on the over side of the door Sonic felt a tear roll down his eye. _"Why does she remind me of you? Why does she remind me of all of you?"_

Sunny sat and laid down on the mattress, placing the cover which Sonic had placed on the dirty carpet onto herself. She felt cold and scared, she didn't know what to do. But at the same time she felt happy knowing that she had someone to help her though all this. She smile as she closed her eyes to sleep.

 _"Thank you Sonic."_

* * *

 **This has to be the most warm and yet sad ending I've ever made. (Even though I wanted this to be a dark story. But I guess even some dark stories have to have some warm moments in them... some anyway) I hope your enjoying the story so far cause I'm enjoying myself. Anyway I hope you keep reading and I guess see you next time! :)**


	4. Memories of a bad past part 1

Sunny stirred on the damaged mattress, she tossed and turned until she arose looking around the dark room. The yellow hedgehog pulled the thin cover off herself and walked to the window brushing the damaged curtains aside. She sighed to herself as she gazed up at the sky. "The pollution is still there. What time is it?" She walked out of her room and down the hallway looking at the clock. "Midnight huh. It doesn't seem like it though. Huh, what's that sound?" Sunny looked down the hall towards Sonics room. It was quiet but there where soft muffled sounds.

The blue hedgehog remained asleep but was stirring on his stained mattress. He took quick breathes and spoke quietly under his breath. "No... Run..." Seconds later Sonic arose from his sleep in a cold sweat shouting while reaching out at space. "NO!" He looked around the dark room, taking short breaths until he noticed Sunny at the door looking both scared and confused. "Y-yeah... What do you want?" He asked while wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I-I heard something. I just came to investigate."

"Well you didn't have to worry, I'm just fine." Sunny gave a concerned look at him which made the hedgehog grumble. "I'm fine really."

"Well you don't look it." Sonic got of the mattress and took one deep breath before reaching for a whisky bottle on the floor. "Well while your here do you know the time?"

"Yeah it's midnight, though it doesn't feel it." Sonic took a swig from the half empty bottle and placed it back down on a table. "Yeah you'll get use to it." He walked past the yellow hedgehog quickly reaching for his torn leather jacket in the other room. "Where are you going?"

"Outside for a cigarette. What is this twenty questions. Your worse then Rouge you know." Sunny didn't know whether to smile at the comment or feel sad by the hedgehogs reaction. She turned back at his room and sighed softly. "What could make Sonic freak out like that?" She turned, walking down the hallway and continued outside keeping the thought inside her mind the whole way till she stepped outside. It was still dark, without the moon the land was pitch black it only little lights to help. Sunny noticed Sonic was nowhere to be seen and began calling out. "Sonic? Sonic where are you!?"

"I'm behind the house!" She took a sigh of relief and walked to his location. "Is this what's it going to be like living with you from now on. Cause if so I'll dump you off at U.G.N." Sunny eyes turned looking down at seven flowers glowing brightly next to the house. "Wow what are flowers doing here of all places?" She bent down and gazed at them. "There so pretty and all different colours too. and their... glowing?"

"Yeah, yeah I keep flowers at my house. Lets just say there special." Sunny turned to look at Sonic who puffed out a smoke cloud from his noise. "Special? How?" Sonic gave a small smirk and dusted off his cigarette. He beckoned the young hedgehog closer and as she did he whispered. "None of your business."

"Ahh but why!?" Sonic turned away and dropped the bud of his cigarette on the ground. "Cause I doubt I'll need them. besides if anyone knew the real reason they'd be flocking here. I like my home to be nice and quiet." Sunny was more confused then ever as she turned to the flowers.

 _"Why would anyone want these flowers? What makes them special?"_

The though rushed around her head until she noticed Sonic starring out at the distends. It was hard to see but she could make an outline of a nearby hill. She walked over and looked and his face. It was stern and transfixed as if he had a duty to march over that hill. "Is there something over there?" Sonic nodded and walked back around the house with Sunny right behind. "What's over there then?" Sonic remain silent and walked back into the house, and began picking up things. Sunny made a mental note of the things he gathered and placed inside his jacket.

 _"Lighter, carton of cigarettes, a red pole, something blue hard to describe, and what looks like white material sort-a-like a claw or a horn?"_

Sonic finished his packing and walked out the door with Sunny right behind him. "Your gonna stay here." She stopped with the same concerned look on her face.

"But why?" Sonic clenched his hand holding back his anger, taking a deep breath he replied. "Cause this is something I have to do on my own." He turned to the short hedgehog and patted her on the head. "Your a good kid, you almost remind me of someone I use to know." He pulled his hand back to his side and began walking around the house, then like a flash he jetted off towards the hill leaving Sunny both concerned and confused.

* * *

Sonic arrived at the bottom of the hill he looked up seeing little candle lights on top and took a deep breath. His hands where shaking, his legs felt like jelly, and a cold chill began to run up his spine. Pushing past the feelings he made his way up stairs and finally he made it. What greeted the blue hedgehog was a valley but not just any ordinary valley but a lush green one, filled with live as if the pollution that Robotnik unleashed had never touched this area before. However things with beautiy always tend to have their downsides. Sonic walked forward looking down at the dark green valley below, countless glowing dots on the horizon, hundreds of thousands of candle-lit graves littering the landscape below the hill he was atop. He continued walking towards the tall tree nearby with three make-shift graves under it. The graves where well tended as if someone kept coming and making sure they where clean. There where no nameplates however they where different sizes with the first being the smallest and the third being the largest.

Sonic rested next to the tall tree, its roots made a nice place to sit. He took out his litter and pulled out one cigarette, lighting and taking a quick puff of smoke before looked down at the three. A mixture of emotions filled the hedgehog but the strongest one was sadness, he had to fight the urge to fall down and cry. The hedgehog pulled out the three items and placed them on each of the separate graves, he then lit the candles next to the graves and quickly he made his way from the graves He dusted the ash from his cigarette and walked away from them. But he turned raising his hand to say goodbye and under his breath he said one soft sentence before the tears fell down his cheeks. "Forgive me."

* * *

An hour later Sonic arrived back seeing Sunny waiting in the nearby chair. She jumped up running to him with a concerned look upon her young face. "Are you ok?" Sonic didn't really know how to respond to her question. Usually if it was a U.G.N agent or Rouge he shut him self off so they wouldn't know how he felt. To Sonic they didn't really care they had one job and one mindset, everything else was nothing but a distraction so they can keep believing the world is still the same as it was when really it wasn't. Sunny seemed different, she actually seemed like she wanted to know and wanted to help. Still Sonic remained sure of himself that Sunny was like the rest uncaring of the past and focusing on "what's better for them." He walked past her and walked to a nearby cabinet with several bottles of alcohol to choose from. He grabbed the usual whisky and poured a glass for himself. "Well Sonic?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. My problems are my problems. Not yours, not Rouges, and not U.G.N.s ether!" He finished pouring and downed the drink, placing the both glass and bottle back, then walking down the hallway to his room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna sleep, got nothing better to do."

"But didn't you say you'll tell me about Robotnik's camps and maybe you can explain more about the sectors!" Sonic brushed her off and slammed the down leaving the yellow hedgehog feeling isolated. She didn't know what too do until a sound broke the silence.

"Sonic?... Sonic you there?" Sunny turned her head knowing the familiar voice. "Rouge?" She saw the hedgehogs communicator on the table nearby to her. She had no idea how to turn it on but she hit a button on the side and something appeared to have work. "H-hello?" Sunny replied with a unsure greeting, unaware if she can be heard.

"Sunny is that you?"

"Yeah... Sonics sleeping right now. He just came back from the hill close by." Silence filled the air for several seconds until Rouge replied back.

"Did he say anything to you when he came back?"

"No... He was mad though, upset mostly I think. I don't know what to do Rouge?"

"Don't worry dear it's just that time of the year for Sonic. Listen don't tell him but Shadows going to do something. It won't take him long to get to you though so make sure Sonic stays you got that? If he wakes up just do something to distract him." Sunny agreed but was unsure of the bats plan. "What are you gonna do?"

"Let's just say he's going to meet an old friend. Hopefully after seeing her he'll change his attitude. I'll see you later bye." The line went dead as Sunny turned to Sonics room. _"An old friend. Who could it be?"_

* * *

Shadow made his way down the hall of the U.G.N base. The base was quite large and split into sections. The section which the hedgehog was in was the civilian sector where innocent civilians would be placed in the care of the U.G.N soldiers and care units. The black hedgehog stopped at a large metal door with two initials above the metal frame. "C.R"

Shadow knocked on the door and a quiet voice answered back. "Come in." Shadow pushed the door open and gazed around the room. The room was small but large enough to hold several people in, the concert grey was painted blue with yellow on the ceiling. The light was a typical light bulb but it got the job done. The room didn't have much besides a kid-size bed, a chair with a small table, and some stuff toys. "I see you kept the room nice and tidy, your mother would proud with you if she was still around sadly."

"My mummy always said to keep everything nice and tidy. I wouldn't want to disappoint her Mr Shadow."

* * *

 **Hey everybody sorry it took a long time to write this out but I've been distracted lately. I'm hoping to get the next part out sooner then this one but I wont make any promises. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and thank you for reading.**


	5. Memories of a bad past part 2

The nightmares began to get more server and intense as Sonic began to rock backwards and forwards in his sleep. His mind was plagued by the events that took place two years ago on Eggmans ship. Sonic replayed the event over and over in his mind, him winning with everyone on the ship. everyone was smiling and happy. Suddenly a white flash came out of nowhere and then he wakes up screaming. Sonic woke up the same as always in a cold sweat, taking deep breaths and wondering if he was back there again. "No just a dream. Just a dream again." He placed his hand over his face taking deep breaths before reaching for a bottle on the floor besides him. He grabbed any bottle and opened it, taking a big gulp before the urge to throw took over causing Sonic to puke over his floor. "Great there's another stain on the floor." The hedgehog got off the mattress and walked out the room seeing Sunny sitting in the next room. He gazed at the clock above. "Four o'clock nice guess I'll go and." Before he could finish his sentence Sunny got up and grabbed Sonics shoulders. "You can't!" Sonic gave a confused glare at her.

"And why not?" Sunny had to think really carefully. "Cause... well... Rouge said she was hunting you down!"

"She's hunting me down?" Sonic didn't believe Sunny for a second but was curious about what was going on with her and the bat. He walked to his chair and sat comfortably while staring at the hedgehog. "Ok Sunny enlighten me. Why is Rouge after me?" Sunny just realised she put herself in a corner. If she tells Sonic the truth he'd leave. If she lies he'd be able to tell in an instant. She had to come up with something believable, enough for the blue hedgehog to believe. "Well you see... Rouge... umm... she was after your... Alcohol!" Sonic remained seated and took a deep breath. "So your telling me Rouge the one that doesn't seem to care enough to give me said alcohol is coming here to take said alcohol away." Sunny nodded quickly and watched Sonic pull out a cigarette and lighting it up. "You know your not that dumb kid. But you must think I'm that dumb to believe a load like that." Sunny felt down by his words, she thought it sounded good and believable. Sonic took a quick puff and blew the smoke away, towards a nearby window then glared at the yellow hedgehog. "Now your gonna tell me what the hell is going on." Before Sunny could say anything a loud knock came from the door. "Ah finally I can get some answers from the source. What's it gonna be more work, a relocation? Well whatever it is you can get the hell out off!" When Sonic opened the door he looked down to see a small rabbit wearing a orange dress and a ribbon on her neck. "Hello Mr Sonic." Sonic anger turned into a mixture of sadness and bitterness. He turned to Sunny with a confused look and then walked outside. turning the corner seeing Shadow standing next to the door. "This was your doing wasn't it!?" He lunged at him with an angry punch, jumping on top off the hedgehog. But before anymore punches could be exchange two voices called out.

"Please stop Sonic!"

"No more Mr Sonic please!"

Sonic stopped himself, turning to see both Sunny and Cream worried at the door. He looked down at Shadow who said nothing but his expression said it all. The blue hedgehog grunted as he got off the black one and crossed his arms, facing towards the desert-like landscape. "So what the hell do you want huh!?" Shadow brushed himself down and began walking towards Sonic. Quickly Sonics head turned with a serous look. "Not another step!" Shadow stopped and took one step back. "I only did this cause I'd thought it help you."

"Help? Help me?!" The hedgehog turned with anger in his voice. "You barely cared about me or anyone else who got hurt that day excepted Rouge and that robot who was with you."

"He hand a name Sonic!"

"IT had a name Shadow!"

"Yeah and it was Omega! I at least put my differences behind me. It's been two years now, your still grieving so I though if you saw someone who was in your position who got better then maybe it would make you feel better yourself!"

Shadows explanation just made Sonics blood boil. All the hedgehog could feel was anger and distain for the other who was trying to help him. within a split second after Shadow finished his sentence Sonic with a low tone voice replied. "Get out."

"What?"

"I said. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Sonic landed a punch on Shadow, he walked around the hedgehog on the floor and walked into the house leaving everyone outside. Before he went in he silently said something to Sunny, something she'd never forget as it was too painful to forget. "Your nothing to me." Sunny didn't know what to say in that moment, under different circumstances she'd replied with something playful. But under this context she just didn't know what to say or do, so she remained quiet and hiding her emotions away.

"What a waste. I thought he would have made some progress but typical Sonic always thinking of himself."

"That's not true!" Sunny turned around and began to defend Sonic. "He maybe stubborn at best but Sonic isn't like that! I've seen him, even if it was a split second or him sleeping. I can tell he isn't thinking about himself. He just has too much pain to deal with on his own." Cream walked over to the yellow hedgehog, grabbing her arm and pointing towards the house. "Let's go inside. I can explain what I know."

"What!? Are you crazy. Sonic just walked into the house, and he's clearly not in the mood for talk." Cream ignored the black hedgehog and walked with Sunny replying back. "Good that means you can wait outside in cause he go's mad and attacks." Shadow grunted under his breath and turned around guarding the door. "Why do I get stuck with the kids?"

* * *

Both Cream and Sunny settled while Sonic remained in his room. Sunny started off the conversation.

"So what happened to Sonic? Why is he like this?" Cream took a deep breath realising she had to go back to that dark part of her history, of all their history.

"It all started two years ago. We where aboard a ship controlled by at the time doctor Eggman. Together with several others including Sonic, me, Shadow, and Rouge we fought our way though and defeated him. However the doctor was in fact the robotic doppelganger of Sonic, Metal Sonic."

"Ok so what happened next?"

"I'm getting there. (Ahem) After revealing himself three groups namely Shadows team, the team I was in, and another team I think they where some detectives if I recall? anyway we fought him to buy Sonics team time to use the chaos emeralds but he was to strong and Metal transform into Metal overlord."

"Whoa that's must have been an intense battle. But what's this got to do with Sonic being all doom and gloom?"

"I'm getting there! Anyway Sonics team defeated him turning him back into his regular size. We all celebrated but something went wrong... I only saw a little but all I remember was waking up in a flaming wreck and hearing Sonic yelling." The rabbit began rubbing her arm while trying to hold back her tears. "Shadow and Rouge saved me while I was barely conscious. There... wasn't many of us alive from the crash." Sunny put two and two together and realised why Sonic was so angry. She stopped Cream before she could explain more. "Umm thanks for that. But I think Sonic can explain the rest for me."

"R-really you think he would?" The hedgehog nodded with confidences and a smile. "You bet." Through the smile and confidences though Sunny was a nervous wreak.

 _"Why did I say I could get him too talk! He hates me now. The chances of me and him talking are zero to none!"_

"Sunny." The hedgehog snapped out of her daydream and looked at the rabbit. "I don't know how but I think you can do it."

"Oh thanks. I try but no promises." Cream smiled, getting off the chair and making her way to the door. Before exiting she turned to say goodbye but took notice of something. "Oh?"

"Hmm what is it?" Cream looked at the hedgehog and glanced at her up and down. "Hey so what are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing." Cream turned away and walked off to Shadow with her same usual smile while thinking to herself.

 _"She looks almost like her except the hair and the yellow. Maybe that's why Mr Sonic helped her out."_

The rabbit walked beside Shadow and grabbed his arm gently. "Ok Mr Shadow we can go now."

"About time. I was starting to get bored looking at nothing but desert." Cream climbed aboard the dark hedgehog and waved bye to Sunny before shooting off. Finally Sunny had the answers she wanted and needed but how to talk to Sonic. She waited outside for a few seconds thinking of a way to start a conversation with him. As she was coming up with ideas a cold metallic hand grabbed her mouth. She screamed hoping maybe Sonic would hear her but nothing was escaping it's cold metal fingers.

"Target located, proceeding to take target to Robotroplis." As the swatbots turned to leave a gust of wind lifted up destroying several off them leaving the one holding Sunny. "I don't think so! Drop the girl before I get even more ticked off then I already am!" The swatbot quickly took off into the air leaving Sonic behind. However Sonic lunged up and struck the robot destroying it. Sunny began falling fast while Sonic was about to catch her another swatbot unit this time on one of the flying machines shaped like a bike flew past capturing her.

"Target captured. Proceeding to camp locating to deliver to doctor Robotnik." The swatbot flew off with Sunny scream to the blue hedgehog. "SONIC!"

"Sunny I'm comin..." Sonic froze, his breathing began to pick up, he began to hear cries for help by several people from nowhere. He grabbed his head as the cries began to get louder he clasped too the ground, clenching his teeth in pain while closing his eyes he began calling out. "Please stop. Just STOP!" The voices stopped and the hedgehog opened his eyes seeing the red sand he was laying in. He realized what just happened, his problems stopped him from saving Sunny. He clenched his fists and as he got up he immediately punched the ground. "Damn it! Why is this happening!? Why do these memories keep coming back and getting worse with every day!?" He got off the ground and looked up, tightening his fist once again he took a deep breath and said calmly to himself.

"I'm coming for you kid. Your not ending up like the rest."

* * *

 **Hey everybody I hope your enjoying the story so far. Usually I'd have something to say but my brain is kind blank at the moment so all I can say is thank you for reading and taking the time to read it means a lot to me. Thanks again and bye!**


	6. A chat with V

Sonic walked in the desert-like landscape for what seemed like hours, he had stopped run as he wanted to conserve his strength. Every step felt like a descent into madness for the hedgehog wondering how he could have been so careless and let his anger get the better of him. He put those thought behind him as he tracked onward though the red sands until he realized something. He stopped and looked around noticing a oddly played rock on the ground, pointing to the left.

"Wait a minute. Yeah that right V live around here. Haven't spoken to him in like... a year or was it a month?"

Sonic quickly ran left and kept it up until he came across a small ruined house. Around the back was a consoled door covered up in the sands. He banged on it until a buzz was heard, signaling the hedgehog to open the door.

As he walked down into the dark bunker, walking down the old musty corridor he walked up to a old wooden door. The door was similar to an average looking door but had a green painted v covering the entire thing, leaving a blank wooden space for a slot peep hole. Sonic knocked hard on the door and spoke casually as if greeting an old friend.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Hey V it's me again!" A slot slid on the door revealing two large eyes looking down at the sarcastically smiling hedgehog. Without a sound the slot was placed back and the door was unbolted letting the hedgehog enter.

As Sonic entered he looked around the room. Although it was slightly dark with a dim light above them he noticing the old antic items littered around the room. Old statues of different sizes where arranged around the small room along with old empty bottles on the nearby desk and a bookshelf holding several detective books. The tall stranger wore a leather coat with a detective hat covering most of his face. As he sat down, taking a puff of the cigar which he left in the ash tray on his desk, blowing the smoke up into the air. He removed his hat and chucked in onto a clothes hanger near the door. With a happy but gruff voice the stranger laughed and raised his big scaly hand to the hedgehog.

"Ha, ha! Good to see yah too Sonic."

"Likewise Vector."

Sonic shook the scaly crocs hand and sat down on the chair. The crocodile lifted his legs up onto the desk. Vector took another puff from his cigar before asking. "Why're yah here Sonic? Last time you came by it was something like... four? Five months? What's the big ruckus?"

"Yeah been meaning to come by Vec but you know. Business as usual." Vector placed his legs on the floor and tucked his chair in, getting closer to Sonic.

"You mean per say. U.G.N. business or babysitting business." Sonic gave a shock look and moved closer to the crocodile with a grin. "So how'd know about my run in with U.G.N. let alone this babysitting troubles? I'm sure no news could come out off U.G.N. HQ without an inside source." Vector patted his nose with his finger with a wide grin. "Ah Sonic we info dealers have to make a living somehow and I can't reveal my secrets to anyone can I." It was at that point a voice came from the desk, though muffled some words could be heard.

 _"Mrmph... Agents look out mrmph... Report after one hour mrmph..."_

The hedgehog looked up at the crocodile and grinned. "You sneaky devil! Why didn't I think of that!? Would have saved me the trouble of having to deal with a lecture from Rouge or Shadow."

"Heh, heh. Well just pretend you didn't hear anything. I have a reputation to keep, and if anyone finds this out I'll be a laughing stock."

"No worries Vec. My lips are slid." Sonic picked out one of his cigarettes only realizing he left his litter. "Damn! Why do I always leave it at important times like this!?"

"Here borrow mine. I got like hundreds around here. In fact you borrowed like ten of them." Sonic grabbed the litter, thanking him while lighting the stick.

"Anyway Vector I need help. That person you mentioned, she was taken by a Swatbot." Vector dusted his cigar off looking serious. "You have any idea where?"

"That's what I hope you could provide. She was taken to a nearby camp. I heard that but not the number. For all I know she could be in any camp close by and shipped to the other side of the desert."

"And you came to old V for help huh. Well sorry can't help yah there pal." Sonic got up off the chair in a gasp. "What do you mean!?"

"You remember the last favor you owe me? Or the other one, and the one before that." Vector got up of the chair and over to one of the statues in the room. "You see Sonic I can't just go willy-nilly for one person, even if they are friends. I need a cut of something otherwise it's just me wasting my time."

"But your not wasting time! Someone needs help and you can help me help them!" The crocodile turned to Sonic. "When have you ever wanted to help someone? At most times you wouldn't care if anyone get shot let alone robotized. You'd only focused on yourself and what you get out of the deal just like yours truly." Sonic bashed his hand on the desk in anger alarming Vector. "I don't know ok!? Is that what you wanted to hear!?" Sonic looked up at him, small tears rolled down his eyes which convinced Vector to listen to his pled. "Before all this madness started we lived happily, going on adventure after adventure. But then that day came and it changed us. I shut everyone out to stop anyone from helping me, didn't want to be helped... just wanted to be left alone." He looked at Vector and pointed to him. "Your no different to me Vec! You lost them too. Your friends!" Before he could get into the speech the crocodile slammed his fist onto the desk, breaking it in the process. The room went silent until he spoke.

"Yes I lost both Charmy and Espio in that wreckage and yah it hit me hard. But you know they wouldn't want me to sit mopping around on my ass expecting the world to feel sorry for me! Why do you think I'm doing what I'm doing?! I'm giving people a chance to help others, collecting information and passing it around slowing chipping at Robotniks empire. I'm helping Sonic. You use to help... But then you call quits, you drank and drank until yah didn't even realized where you were. You was looking for an escape. A way to go back to the way things where before." The crocodile shook his head disappointedly. "But this is the reality we live in Sonic. The one were we live and the others died. We have to do our best to go on living and make sure their deaths didn't go to waste. Otherwise we might as well just have died on that ship as well." Sonic took in what the wise croc had to say and nodded slowly, getting up of the seat. "Thanks Vec. You... You always know what to say at times like these." Before Sonic turned away to leave, Vector rummaged around his coat pocket and pulled out a radio. He cleared his throat and put on a tough, gruff voice

"Attention this is V speaking. I want any man or women to report a Swatbot caring a hedgehog. Her description are. Yellow, shoulder length hair, wearing causal clothing typical to any civilian around here. That is all, report as soon a possible." He lowered the radio and turned to Sonic who put on a thankful smile.

"Thanks Vector. T-this means a lot to me."

"Well we all can change Sonic. Sometimes it takes a little pep-talk to get yah going." The radio began buzzing in Vectors hand. He pressed the side gently allowing whoever to speak.

 _"This is chaotix green V. We spotted a bot and a girl of that description passing to camp fifteen. I warn you though Robotnik was spotted there and he seems to be building up something mighty important. Hard to say what though from here. What should we do?""_

"Good job green team. That's all I need to hear, you'll be getting paid extra later." Cheers could be heard from the radio until Vector turned it off. "But there's no money Vec."

"Ah don't worry I'll pay them with what I have. I've been hording rings for these two years and lets just say I have quite the collection stacked up."

"Well I don't doubt it V. Anyway I better be of, time to say hello to Robotnik after all these years." Sonic walked to the door and raised his hand up saying goodbye on the way out. Vector smiled but then realized the broken desk on the floor. "AH JEEZ! I've had this desk for years. Great now I'll have to get someone to fix it." The croc searched though the wooden rubble for the radio. He managed to find it and turned it on speaking softly in his gruff voice.

"Hello Shadow you there?" The tension was thick in the room until the hedgehog spoke back.

 _"Vector what's going on?"_

"I had a visitor come by, someone I haven't seen in several months."

 _"Let me guess. Sonic?"_

"Wow your good almost like a mind reader."

 _"Enough with the small talk Vector. What do you have for me this time?"_

Vector picked up his cigar from the ground and took a quick puff before speaking to Shadow. "I think he's realized his actions after these past two years and now he wants to help someone."

 _"Help someone huh. Never thought I'd hear those words with Sonic name in the sentence. Whose the unlucky soul then?"_

The croc dusted off the chunky cigar onto the cracked ash tray. "Some kid, I believe you've been aquatinted recently."

It took Shadow a few seconds to realize who he meant and quickly asked questions.

 _"Where is she Vector!? What happened to Sunny!?"_

Sonic stepped outside and stretched, taking in the air even if it was polluted it felt like he had a weight remove from his shoulders. It still wasn't enough though he had one more weight to remove and she was in the nearby camp. Sonic turned south from his location.

"From here the camp is south that way. It's gonna be awhile even if I ran, these shoes aren't good for running on desert landscape." He began to walk southwards while talking to himself. "First thing I'm gonna do when I get Sunny back is upgrade my shoes so I can run better. And maybe I can get to place faster." He began to pick up speed until he shoot of toward camp fifteen where Sunny remained.

* * *

The yellow hedgehog was sitting on the cold hard metallic floor. She looked around hoping to find something which could tell her where she was. She noticed wires around the room and a chair located at the center. The chair wasn't large but small, small enough for a human or a mobian to sit on. She began looking around the room until she came to a console with a small screen above it. Without realizing she began typing hoping to find something, anything to help her. She stopped at a file dubbed "New B." The name made her curious however before she could click it she heard a voice coming from behind the door close by. Quickly she ran to her original location and sat down. The door opened and two robians stepped forward along with the mad scientist himself. He turned to her giving a horrifying grin which would plague her for days. He began laughing and under the laughter he spoke with a victorious smirk.

"At last I have you now. My new body."

* * *

 **Wow kinda gone a little crazy ha Robotnik. Anyway finally around the somewhat half point (Be it half done or half not done who knows!) I hope you lovely people are enjoying the story so far. I'm having to think reallllly hard about where the plot is going and what I think is good or bad so you know. Anyway I'm gonna have a break to build up my brain again after deflating from writing this part and I'll see you guys next time. Bye!"**


	7. Meeting face too face

Sonic stood over a large gorge, looking down at a small camp below. "This must be the place V's scout mentioned." The hedgehog pulled out a pair of binoculars from his old leather jacket. He peered through them and was left utterly confused by what he saw. "What? This looks like a camp. But where are the Mobians or the humans?" He placed the binoculars back in his jacket and kept looking down. "In fact this looks completely different to any of the camps I've seen over the last two years. I need to get closer and find a way in regardless." Sonic turned looking around the area and eventually found a path leading downwards towards the camp below.

* * *

Sunny looked at the deranged doctor who kept giving the same evil stare. "Your new body? What's that suppose to mean!?" The doctor began laughing as he turned to the other robian next to him. "Ah my darling "Sunny" was it? You shall soon see in time. For now I must prepare, by now the hedgehog will be here soon and won't he be in for a surprise." Even after walking out the room Sunny could hear Robotnik's evil laugh piercing her very soul. She clasped to the floor and just gazed up to the metal celling thinking to herself. _"Sonic please be safe."_

* * *

Sonic made it to the bottom and began noticing a weird number of swatbots around one particular area compared to anywhere else. The swatbots stood in front of a large metal building with the large gate left wide open. "That has to be the entrance or where there holding Sunny maybe?" The hedgehog had no choose, it was the only lead he had at the moment so he quickly went though the swatbots without them even noticing him.

After successfully infiltrating the metal building the hedgehog saw three corridors. "Ahh really! Great so which way do I go?" He began scratching his head when out of nowhere Shadow pointed to the right. "Well I'm going this way."

"WHAT!?" Sonic looked around seeing the entrance was the only way though and that the hall they where in had no areas for the black hedgehog to hide in. "Where the hell did you come from!?" Shadow remained silent and began walking to the corridor on the right. "Hey I asked you a question! I was the only one who so far knew of this place so how could U.G.N. have found this place so quickly!?" Shadow smirked trying to hold back his laughter.

"Really Sonic it's still taking you this long to figure it out. Even after a year you still didn't realize?"

"Huh? Realize what!?" Shadow wagged his finger with a condescending smile. "Come on put two and two together you only just found this place out. How exactly?" Sonic remained quiet for a few seconds until it hit him. "Vector! But why!?"

"Because we asked him too. How do you think he got those well trained scouts so quickly in the last years." Sonic began clenching is teeth in anger holding back from punching Shadow. "That still doesn't explain how you got here so fast." The blue hedgehog saw a glimmer on Shadows hand and pointed down at it. "What's that!?" The hedgehog lifted his hand showing the face of the green chaos emerald. "How the hell did you get that!? I hid them!"

"Yes you did hide the emeralds. This isn't a real chaos emerald but a prototype made by one of the professors down in the lab. He dubbed this the "Chaos Syphon."

"Chaos Syphon?"

"Yes with this anyone with chaos energy no longer need chaos emeralds to use chaos control. The only catch is it still needs the chaos emeralds to charge it up. And due to the fact you took the emeralds early on during the experiment stage the syphon doesn't have much power so I'm only using it to travel." Sonic gave the same angry look to Shadow as always. "And this is why I stole the emerald. To stop stupid experiments like this."

"What are you complaining about what took you a couple of hours took me a second I could take you and Sunny home in a heartbeat."

"Yes you could. But what happens if Robotnik gets is dirty hands on this huh!? If he found a way to copy this and then modify it he could use it for his own selfish reasons! Didn't think about that huh!?" Shadow turned around and began walking away. "Hey where do you think your going?!"

"To find Sunny. She's held prisoner here right!?" Sonic was so caught up in his rant that he forgot about the yellow hedgehog. "Sunny! Yeah she has to be here somewhere!"

"Good then I'm going this way you go wherever you want, if I find here I'll contact you though the communicator wrist."

"Got it!" Both the hedgehog ran of in separate ways within the twisting and turning hallways. Both Shadow and Sonic however bumped into swatbots guards within their selected corridors.

"Out off my way metal heads!"

"I've got more important things to worry about the you!"

* * *

Sunny still sitting in the corner sighed as she got up. She still can hear the cackling off the mad doctor in her mind, she sighed but remembered the computer in the corner of the room. "Right that file! Let go see what that was about." She ran to the computer and resumed from her last point. She clicked on the file and a letter popped up addressed to Robotnik.

Greetings to you Doctor. I have sent this to you as a means to thank you for your hard work. In time please begin work on this project for me and soon all will become clear.

M.S.

P.S

I look forward to seeing you in the future.

Sunny was left confused. She had hoped it would at least talk about what the doctor meant on being his new body but it left her with more questions. "Who is this M.S person? Another doctor maybe?" Sunny clicked of the file and began searching more on the computer.

* * *

Sonic walked down the hallway holding one of the swatbots large arm guns shooting any of them coming his way. "I did say this wasn't my style but it's just easier to destroy you and it puts a smile on my face. So I've get out of my way or turn to scrape! Your call!" He continued running down the hall, looking in any room he found but still no trace of Sunny.

Shadow was more lucky as he had few run-ins with any swatbots then the blue hedgehog. whilst he searched he came across a large room littered with consoles and screens surrounding a large chair. "This must be the doctors room. Maybe I can find a schematic of the base or maybe something that could help in the future." Shadow quickly headed into the room and searched any console he could get into.

"Huh what's this?" Shadow had found a file dubbed. "M.S." He clicked on it and began reading.

Dear M.S. I have no clue who you are but I have seen you plans and I'm curious to know what are your motives? There's more going on here and I wish to know who you are.

"M.S. Huh the doctor doesn't even know who this guy is. Wait there's another here." Shadow clicked another file labeled. "M.S. 2"

I see. It all makes some sense now. Here I was thinking I had it all planned out from the start but it was you who was the mastermind all along. You devious little snake. Well then I promise to build this for you. In the mean time I shall build my empire starting with Robotroplis. Then I shall expand outwards and by many years later the world will be mine. I already named this part of the world Robius. Soon the whole world will be the same.

Thank you for your generous nature and I too look forward to that day when we meet.

Dr Ivo Robotnik.

P.S.

Everything is going according to plan.

Shadow just looked at the letter with a strange glare. "Who was he talking to? and how long where they in contact?" He shook his head and turned away, leaving the room. "No luck on any schematics or future plans. I'll just have to check the rooms like I did before."

* * *

Sunny clicked on another file. The file contained a blue print of a mobian. "What? This is... a skeleton. A Mobian skeleton. Why is this here?" She looked down the blue print and found more words underneath.

At last my plan is coming together perfectly. Now I need to send these to the doctor and then he'll get to work. Soon I'll be able to walk and talk freely without any troubles.

Sunny felt an ominous feeling from the message she read. "That must be that M.S guy. This says he can't walk or talk so is he injured?" Sunny heard a noise coming from the door behind her. "What?" It opened revealing the blue hedgehog brandishing one of the swatbots arm guns. "SONIC!" The young hedgehog ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I was so scared. I thought his was gonna make like those robians."

"Yeah me too." Sonic wrapped his arm around her head for a couple of second silently overjoyed that she was still alive. "Right! Robotnik said something weird too me. He said something about me being his "new body."

"New body?" Sonic was left puzzled. He knew Robotnik was delusional but not that crazy. "Well your save now so don't worry bout that now." The hedgehog tapped his wrist communicator. "Shadow I found Sunny we could use that syphon thing now."

"Good I got your coordinates. I'll make my way to you now." Sonic breathed a sigh of relive knowing this was going to be over soon. He turned to Sunny and coughed. "I'm sorry."

"W-what was that?" She replied. He grumbled and said out loud. "I said I'm sorry ok! I was acting like a stupid brat and well if I was calm and didn't act out then you wouldn't have been in this mess." Sunny smiled and noticed a smile tear running down the hedgehogs eye. She wiped it away. He turned to her as she spoke. "When all hope seems like it's lost you can still rely on others to help you in tough times. Please don't push us away Sonic. We want to help." Sonic smiled for the first time in a long while it was a genuine happy smile. "Thanks Sunny."

"Oh yes thank you Sunny." Both Sonic and Sunny turned to see Robotnik walking into the room alone. "Those speeches however make me sick, so try to keep them to a minimum if you would."

"Shut up Robotnik!" The fat man turned to the blue hedgehog and his red eyes began to gleam. "Ah Sonic my dear friend how have you been? How are those friends of yours doing in the cold ground? Oh that's right their dead!" He began cackling under his breath making the blue hedgehog madder. "SHUT UP!" The mad man began wagging his finger whilst tutting. "Now, now temper, temper. If your dear friends could see what you've become. Why they'd be shocked and devastated. Look at his the once heroic Sonic the hedgehog, turned into an alcoholic mess." Sunny stepped forward catching Sonic of guard.

"Who is M.S?" Robotnik turned to the computer still left on nearby. A evil grin emerged on his face. "M.S? Why he's a dear friend of mine you could say we're like family. You could say he's like a brother of sorts."

"Brother?" His grin began to get bigger and bigger. "Do you really want to know?" Sunny nodded slowly while moving back to Sonic. "Well then prepare yourself my dear." The doctor ripped the front of his jacket revealing a red button. He pressed it causing steam to bellow out of the jacket and trousers. As the steam began to stop spewing from the doctor his chest opened up revealing the mastermind behind the doctor. "I am M.S" Both Sonic and Sunny where shocked by what they saw more Sonic the Sunny. His anger boiled as he stepped forward pointed at it and shouting it's name

"METAL SONIC!"

* * *

 **Hey guys I've managed to get another chapter done and soon this will be finished. I hope your enjoying reading... I don't really know what to say so I'll just say thank for taking your time reading this and see ya next time.**


	8. The begrudging truth

Sonic clenched his teeth hard holding the Swatbot arm laser tightly in his arms, while Sunny was shaken by what she had witness. "Sonic it looks just like you but made of metal." The blue hedgehog stepped forward preparing to fire the weapon within his hand until his metal counterpart reached out it's robotic finger wagging it in the air. "Now, now I wouldn't do that if I where you."

"Yeah why's that!?" Metal sat back inside the Robotnik robot and began patting the inside gently. "This machine has a device inside that will detonate if I was too be terminated. Anyone within the area would be vaporized within mere seconds." Sonic grunted angrily, lowing the weapon. "Come now Sonic, drop the laser. We both know you don't like using weapons like that anyway." The hedgehog complied, dropping the laser. "Two years can change a persons mentality you know." Metal nodded slowly and leaned forward. "Indeed I do."

Sunny stepped forward slightly and coughed grabbing the robots attention. "Where is doctor Robotnik? and why are you in a robot version of him? And who was he talking too?"

"Ah it's you, yes I think I can give you the answers you seek. First allow me to formally introduce myself. I am know by my former creator as Metal Sonic a perfect duplicar of Sonic the hedgehog." The blue hedgehog shouted back. "What do you mean "former?" Where's Robotnik!?"

"A very good question you see he had become, how you would say expendable."

"Wait do you mean to tell me?" Metal turned to Sonic, although it had no facial expressions the hedgehog didn't need any to tell it was grinning evilly. "Yes hedgehog I killed him."

"Why?" Sunny asked getting more nervous as the conversation continued. "You see it was around the time of that little incident where all your friends gathered to the Eggman fleet. You know the one that was sent crashing down from an explosion."

"Get to the point Metal!" Sonic said getting more tense. "After he worked on improving the damage Metal he first created he had improved it's program even more. It took notice at his way of thinking and saw that he was an imbecile. So it killed him and took his place, planning out every move while posing as the doctor until the right time where it would take up the name Robotnik."

Both Sonic and Sunny where stunned up the news. Sonic was left angry while Sunny was left with more questions then she could have wanted. "Then who was you talking too then? Who is M.S?"

"That my dear is a interesting question isn't it. However I have a better question, who are you really? And what is your name?" The yellow hedgehog was taken aback by the question. She remained silent until Sonic spoke up. "Her name is Sunny and that's all you get. Now answer her question!"

"I think not. I have a better idea." Metal began typing inside the machine, an alarm began sounding off. _"The self-destruct system has been activated! Clear surrounding area before detonation!"_

"Your gonna blow yourself up!" Metal began laughing, his eyes glowed red brightly. "I will die but not before I'd take you out with me."

"I don't think so!" Metal's Robotnik robot fell to the ground as Shadow charged into the room. Metal climbed out of the robot to see the black hedgehog "Ah if it isn't one of the many Shadow android that the former doctor created." Shadow turned concealing his anger. "Frankly I don't care if I'm an android. Right now I'm going too get these two out of here."

"How is that? The base and everything around it will be destroyed with a mere couple of seconds. You have no time, even with Sonics speed you'll die!" Shadow gave a cocky smile as he lifted his arm in front of him. "Chaos Control!" A green portal appeared in front of the three. Shadow turned to Sonic and Sunny, pointing to the portal. "Go now! It won't last much longer!" Both blue and yellow hedgehogs jumped though, Shadow turned to the metal Sonic and grinned. "Looks like only one dies here today and that was Robotnik." The black hedgehog jumping into the portal but not before Metal began beeping. "Information on hedgehogs device has been copied. Energy from portal which device created has been copied. Sending to M.S back-up computer." The count down for the robot suit had begun but not before Metal let out one last laugh which turned from it's robotic voice to the evil laugh that was Robotnik.

* * *

Shadows portal was just outside the blast radius of the base. The three watched as the base and the valley around it had been vaporized leaving a large orb like craters in the cliffs and the ground. "So that it huh? Robotnik's gone and finally the world can go back to normal?" Sonic turned to Shadow who sighed. "There's a lot we didn't even no or realized."

Like what?" replied Sonic. "Like how the world wasn't a wasteland like we all thought."

"What really?" Shadow showed Sonic the data he collected on the way to them. "I pass a lot of computers, one however detailed something to do with the other parts of the world not covered with pollution. Robotnik or should I say Metal plan to send Swatbots to these places and make them just like this wasteland." Sonic shook his head and said. "With Metal gone do you think we can get everything back then?" Shadow turned to him and shrugging. "Can't really say for sure. It helps knowing he's gone. Now the Swatbots have no leader, if we were to destroy the robotiziser bases then no more Mobians would be turned into Robians." Sonic turned back to the crater nodding. "Sounds like a plan I guess."

"What you wanna help out?" Sonic crossed his arms and closed his eyes, then turned around uncrossing his arms with a happier look then normal. "You know what. I do, I want to help." Shadow smile slightly and reached out his hand. Sonic did the same and the two shook. "It's good to see you back like this."

"Well it helps that the one who killed the others is dead now. But one step at a time right." Sonic turned to Sunny who starred blankly in mid space as if she had lost something important to her. The hedgehog walked beside her and patted her shoulder. "Hey you ok?"

"What!?" She turned quickly looking at him. She noticed something on her wrist. "What's this thing?"

"It's my communicator watch, sorry I kind of quickly put it on when you weren't paying attention. I figured hey you where kidnapped maybe it help you out if anything like this happens again." Sunny looked down at it and pressed the side button seeing a long flat line. "Why's it doing that?" Sonic took a look and grunted. "Stupid piece of junk, does it sometime. It keeps an eye on you heart beat. Making sure if your alive or not. Cause U.G.N keeps tabs but since Metal had an eye on you keep it, how know it might help."

It took her some time but she realized she was standing outside. "H-how did we get outside again?" Sonic looked at her confusingly and pointed at Shadow. "Umm that guy remember?" Sunny felt really weird at the moment, it was like she could hear a voice inside her telling her to move somewhere. The voice told her to go to only one place. "Umm guys I have to go somewhere."

"Ok where's that?" Sonic asked. Sunny felt reluctant to tell him incase he did or say something. "I think I know where I was before I got taken to that camp. But I want to do this on my own." Sonic stepped forward grabbing Sunny's shoulder tightly. "Come on Sunny I know it's been a few days but you can trust me. I mean you went into my privacy and in the end I think it was for the better. It helped me and well thanks for the push."

"That was Rouge and Shadow who organized that thing with Cream not me."

"Yeah but still you help in your own way. So please let me." The yellow anger hit boiling point as she burst out screaming. "I SAID LET ME DO THIS MYSELF!" The yellow hedgehog pushed Sonics hand away from her shoulder and ran of by herself, behind both the blue and black hedgehogs behind. Before Sonic could do anything Shadow grabbed him. "Sonic let her have some time."

"But I." Shadow shook his head. "Remember you had some time to think right and look how that ended up."

"With her getting kidnapped?"

"Besides the point. You had time to think about the little things, she will do the same and in time come to tell you whatever is on her mind." Sonic sighed and turned around to the burning base below. "I hope your right Shadow.

* * *

Sunny ran for what seemed like hours until she came across a broken stretch of road. "I made it to the road." She turned around until she found a sigh. "Robotroplis is that way. It'll be a long hike but I'll get there somehow."

 _"Halt by order of our leader"_ Sunny turned to see several Swatbots surrounding her. She raised her arms in the air. "Your leader's dead, blown up in a underground base close by."

 _"Silent! By order of leader you will come with us!"_ Sunny walked to the Swatbot lowering her arms, and got unto the back of the bike it was riding on. "Then hurry up and take me to your leader. I have questions for him." The group of Swatbots flew toward Robotroplis, behind then hidden on the rusty ground was one of Vectors scouts who quickly radioed the crocodile. "This is scout unit five I have intel you may want to pass onto your blue friend."

Sonic and Shadow made it to the run-down house still wondering where the yellow hedgehog could have got too. Suddenly Shadows radio went off. "This is agent Android speaking... What!? Where was this and how long ago?" Shadow placed the radio back and turned to Sonic. "Sunny was taken by a group of Swatbots."

"What!?" Sonic held back his emotions and the guilt that he just let Sunny go on her own.

"Yes and what's worse the report says she didn't fight back or run, she seemed to not hesitate going with them ever."

"What are you say then? That she wanted to go there get robotized!?" Shadow turned to Sonic and raised his arm. "Chaos control!" However nothing happened. "Damn it must have used up all the power making that portal."

"So what now?" Sonic asked.

"If I had a least one chaos emerald I could charge the syphon. The problem is you hid them." Sonic gritted his teeth and began moving around the back of the house. "Hey where are you going?" Shadow followed him to the flowers growing behind the house. "What? Why did you come here?" Sonic pulled the green flower out of the ground reveling the green chaos emerald rapped in the flowers roots. "That's where the emerald were hidden." Shadow felt like slapping himself. "The amount of times me and Rouge came here and we never thought to inspect the flowers. I'm such an idiot!"

"Hey you said it not me." Before handing the emerald over Sonic gave Shadow a stern look. "You have to promise me you will never tell U.G.N where the chaos emerald are. Do you promise?" Shadow knew what U.G.N would do if they had the emerald, and they need just one to charge the gadget. "I know I promise to not tell them."

"How long will it take to charge?" Shadow didn't really feel great about the time and he knew Sonic wouldn't like it ever. "Give or take an hour at most."

"AN HOUR! We don't have that much time. How long could we get for just a bit. Enough for two or three trips?"

"If I could guess fifteen minutes or half an hour at most." Sonic felt angry but knew it was Shadows fault, he then begrudgingly passed the emerald. "Make it quick ok. One more thing, bring the emerald back when your done."

"Why so you can hide it again?"

"No it be quicker if I use them to change to Super Sonic."

"Why not do that now then?"

Cause if you charge that chaos syphon we can use it later." Shadow nodded, it made sense to him in a way. He turned holding the emerald in hand. "Chaos control!" In a green flash the black hedgehog vanished.

* * *

Sunny was chucked into a dark room. The floor was a cold hard metal similar to the room she was held in before. She gazed around she couldn't see a thing besides darkness. "Hello is anyone there!?" Sunny couldn't explain it but it felt like she was being watched, what's worse she felt the feeling right in front of her. The lights all turned on at once blinding the hedgehog, she slowly opened her eyes and saw a strange machine in the center and inside was an old looking robot which seemed decrepit and slightly covered with rust. She could only make out a few details but began to piece together what it was. "No way you died!"

Sonic sat on the ground patiently awaiting for Shadow to appear when suddenly the black hedgehog reappeared beside him. "Finally your back did you?" Shadow passed the emerald back and showed the Chaos syphon. "It's been charged enough for one trip it's still enough to get there but the return trip will be a problem."

"No need. Let me take the syphon with me." Shadow looked at the hedgehog with concern. "But why?" Sonic smiled and rubbed his nose. "Lets just say you should get everyone in the base prepared." Shadow nodded realizing what Sonic meant. "You had this all planned out haven't you?" Sonic couldn't hide his smug smile for long. "You could say that."

"Well just be careful with it. it's a prototype, the only one that exists."

"Don't worry I'll be careful with it now I better go." Sonic stood still as the other emerald emerged from his body. Within a second Sonic changed into Super Sonic and flew off toward Robotroplis. "Sonic you better get this right. Cause if you do then may you just save us all."

* * *

Super Sonic arrived at Robotroplis breaking though the large egg shaped building until he found the room where Sunny was located. "Sunny!" Sonic flew down unto the ground but suddenly a machine arose around the hedgehog creating a barrier zapping the hedgehog. "W-what is this!?" A familiar voice spoke up at the question. "Ah Sonic you where always so predictable. Always willing to save the victim from demise as usual."

"No it can't be." From the shadows an older looking Metal Sonic appeared. "Yes it is Sonic. Did you think I was that easy to kill?"

"What about at the base an hour or so ago. What was that?" The old metal unit turned his eyes red glow slowly dying. "That was a carefully crafted plan which I laid out years ago. First I disposed of Eggman as you called him. Then I replaced him with a metal unit which I created. To make the unit more identic to the real Eggman I created a personality chip. With this chip I had made a double who would take over the real Eggman's life and then orchestrated the events which would lead to the conquering of the planet with me as it's ruler."

"Not much of a ruler though since your hiding here! Also you haven't even conquered the planet only this island." Metal held his rusted arm, rubbing it gently. "Yes I admit my body is coming to a point where I am deteriorating. And as for the planet lets just say I waited for an opportunity. An opportunity which Shadow has given me. " The robots arm came out of place and fell to the ground. "As you can see I'm falling apart as we speak."

"What are you talking about? How has Shadow helped you!?" Metal laughed with it's crooking robotic voice. "All in due time Sonic but let me tell you how I plan to replace my feeble rusted body with a better one."

"Yeah you where planning on using Sunny. You must be older then you look if your trying to use Sunny then. Your not going to get far with a organic body." Metal slowly made it's way to Sunny who slowly began to wake up. She saw Sonic trapped in the barrier. "Sonic w-why did you."

"Quiet now child. Sonic wishes to know why I choose you out of any Mobian on this planet." The hedgehog shook her head, tears fell down her face. "No please don't."

"Oh but I insist." Metal turned to Sonic. "Tell me hedgehog have you noticed that you couldn't find Sunny even though she has this device." Metal lifted the communicator showing Sonic it was still flat lined. "Has it not occurred that she hasn't asked for food or water?"

"What are you trying to say!?"

"It's better that I show you." Using it's sharp fingers the robot slashed the hedgehogs face. Sunny screamed in pain, blooded began leaking on the floor as she fell onto the cold metal ground. "SUNNY!" Sonic anger took ahold of him as he tried to struggle but the barrier began zapping him causing pain beyond anything he could imagine. Sunny held her massive cut until Metal grabbed her head lifting her up of the floor and facing the hedgehog towards Sonic. "Look now Sonic. Look at the one you was protecting. See what she really is." Sonic looked and gasped his emotions where jumbled, he didn't know what to say expect. "Your a Robian?!"

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry it took so long I was taking a long break to think of what to write and well I just need time to charge and get things in order. Well I hope your enjoy the story and until next to bye!**


	9. My name

Sonic was just in his own world although the stinging pain of the barrier was their he just looked at Sunny. The large cut which Metal made revealed a metallic bone-like platting on her face. Her eye was torn out revealing a red orb when originally it was a normal green eye. He looked on the ground the blood-like liquid had change from dark red to a brownish color. "That right Sonic or should I say half right." Metal Sonic dropped her to the ground. "You see "Sunny" is a robot which I had my Metal unit make for me so I can transfer my AI unit into it's body however something took ahold of the body and then it became this." Metal then walked over to Sonic, chuckling at the pain on the blue hedgehogs face. "Yes that's right not only have I caused you pain once I have done twice. First your dear friends and now the child you hoped to care for, to stop her experiencing the harshness of this world."

"Shut up!" Metal turned to Sonic who with all his might pulled his arm out punching Metal. "I hope that was worth it." The robot turned showing the cracked piece of metal which Sonic damage. "Well you look prettier now."

"Funny. Not as funny as what I'm about to do." Metal snapped his fingers and behind him lights shun revealing a large room filled with hundred if not thousands of Swatbots. "How do you like my army hedgehog?"

"What, planning to attack U.G.N?" Metal walked to the window looking down at them. "Yes the original plan was that in fact, until Shadow brought what I needed." Metal again snapped his fingers and five Swatbots walked into the room holding a strange arm-piece. "What's that?" It didn't take Sonic long to realize the design of their arms looked similar to the one on his arm. "How? How did you manage to create the Chaos syphon!?"

"It's simple really. The metal Sonic unit had the same copy abilities as the one that was destroyed on the Eggman fleet. It copied the syphon and the portal and sent me the details. I just modified it for my Swatbots and then all I needed was Chaos energy, which you been provided me with all the time you where stuck in that barrier."

"N-NO!" Sonics super form disappeared and the emeralds fell to the ground. "Ah why thank you hedgehog I may need those later. But first Swatbot units go now. With your syphons charged you will activate the portals and my army will conquer the planet. From this day forth this Planet shall be named, ROBIAS!" The swatbots in front of and behind the window stamped the robotic boots, all chanting the same sentence. "All hail Robotnik!"

Metal chuckled gently to itself still proud that the robots still see it as its orginal creator. "Now go!" The five swatbots began to march out of the room preparing to to conquer the rest of Mobius.

"Y-you won't win." Sonic said under his breath. Metal turned, before he could deal with the blue blur he remembered something that would interested the hedgehog. "Send out Zero." Sonic could here the clank of another swatbot however when he looked up it seemed different from the others. It looked older, covered in rust and the paint work was grubby and black unlike the new swatbots that looked prestein and coated with a pinkish red colour. "I guess this was the first one huh." the hedgehog muttered softly.

"You would be correct hedgehog. But lets just say you've meet before." Sonic looked up with a confused expression. "What are you talking about? I've never seen this modal before ever!" . Metals eye glowed once again as it then walked beside Sonic staring at the robot. "Yes I see the look is diffrent but the brain and organs... they are still the same." Sonic turned horrified by the copys remark. "W-what do you mean?"

"Come now Sonic it can't be this hard. I gave you the hint. Maybe cracking an few eggs might jog your memory." Sonic didn't need anymore hints the word "egg" was enough of a hint. "Eggman?"

Metal remained silent moving towards the robot, rubbing his sharp metal fingers on the rough painted services. "Correct. You see I needed an army and my programming showed where the doctor was going wrong. Using wirers and circuitry he made emotionless robots unable to feel or process anything like the idea to live... or fear. I however perfected it by creating a robot that can feel emotion and knows what emotion to strike."

Sonic was left horrified by this revelation. "T-that's sick! You sick bastard! Are all the swatbots just like him?" Again Metal remained quiet until it spoke up.

"Yes they are. It took a good year to harvest the humans but I made a big enough army."

"How!? There can't have been that many humans on this one island. And Shadow saw your report, you haven't had the chance to conquer the other parts of the world."

"It's funny you mention that. You see after the pollution began to envelope the island other humans began to come. For what purpose I have not idea. Still they became apart of my army. But when I enter U.G.N and soon get those portals open I will be unstoppable."

"I... I kill innocent humans thinking they where machines." The hedgehog lowered his head in shame, tears began to form in his eyes. A new found anger quickly took over Sonic as he got off the ground and pulled his way towards Metal. "I swear, when I get out off this I'm going to smash you into tiny pieces!" The hedgehog was then pulled back into the centre of the trap with Metal laughing. "Yes well you can not do any of that can you?"

"He can't." Metal was soon punched by the yellow hedgehog from the side. "Sunny? You're not one of them?"

"No I'm not now hold on tight I'll find a way to turn the field off." As soon as she turned the robot hedgehog grabbed her head. She felt a strange surge of pain beginning to swell and soon memorys flashed before her. "I... remember now. I can remember everything." Sunny closed her eyes and around them a clear blue visor emerged. Quickly swiping in front of her emerged a holographic keyboard which she began to type on. "Beginning to hack system now." She turned to the hedgehog while typing with a smile. You'll be out in a sec ok?"

"Not while I'm here!" Metal punched Sunny cleanly causing her to fall flate on the ground. "I don't know what you are or how you took over that empty robot. But once I ripe your limbs off I'll place my data chip into it and my new body will greet it's new empire."

"But you failed to realize one thing Metal." The robot played coy with her. "Oh really. And what would that be?"

"That you were up against someone smarter then you'll ever be." Sunny rolled onto her back revealing the hologram like keyboard. Metal began moving towards her but she pressed the final buttion. The robo clone began moving slowly.

"W..h..a..t.. have.. yo..u.. d..o..n..e?!" Sunny looked real pleased with her work. "It's simple really. I began sending junk data to all your files. Your systems and back-up systems are trying to get rid of it all. But there too much causing you to move slowly. Not only you but all your systems too like your swatbots army. And if my calculations are correct their using those hover bikes, which means they should be falling any minute now." The computer nearby began flashing red warning symbols

"Red alert swatbot units are terminated. Abort mission." Metal began to tighten it's claw-like fingers showing anger and frustration. "My p..lan ..ailed ... cause of ...ou!."

"Oh so you know I released Sonic so." Metal couldn't turn but it could feel the hedgehog right behind it. Without a word Sonic forcefully punch Metal hard to the ground, so hard that his arm fell off and his eye screen cracked. "After all these years. It felt good punching this heap of scrap again. No offence." Sunny gestured the hedgehog. "Mhh it's ok. I only just got my memorys back, perfect timing too if you ask me." The robot looked at the hedgehog with a happy smile. "Shouldn't you be doing something?"

"Oh right the chaos syphone." Sonic turned around lifted his hand and activated the syphone. "Chaos Control!" A green portal appeared in front of the hedgehog. First to come though was Shadow, followed by Rouge and several U.G.N agents. Though they expected an army of swatbots the group was greated by a dark empty metalic room with only Sonic, Sunny, and Metal lying on the ground.

"What couldn't save some for us?" Shadow remarked sarcastically. "Well it's first come first served right?"

"I'm pretty sure all of this was my doing Sonic thank you." The agents got a good look at the robotic hedgehog who was feeling pretty proud of herself. "Robian! We have a robian here!" The U.G.N agents swarmed around with the guns pointed to her. Sonic ran in front of her, arms out wide.

"What are you doing? It's Sunny the one I rescued from the camp just a couple of days ago."

"Step away blue blur she's a robian. Our orders are to take care of any robians on site."

"Well not this one." Shadow stepped out standing beside Sonic. "But agent Android sir."

"No buts you just said it yourself "Android." Does anybody's know why I'm called that?" The room went silent until the black hedgehog talked again. "It's because I could be one. I have no idea if I'm the real Shadow. But I don't care, I go by my own instincts like how I think Shadow the hedgehog would do. He'd follow what he felt was right, no matter if everyone hates him or not. I will continue to do the good I can for this broken world. If any of you feel like this robian must die. Then you'll have to kill me too!" Shadow raised out his arms in a sacrificial pose with a serious glare. All the men looked with shock as one by one they lowered their weapons. The hedgehog lowered his arms with only one sentience exiting his mouth. "Thank you." He walked back to the bat who just stared at him. "That so like you "Shadow." He turned to her, closing his eyes while smiling. "I don't know what you mean "Batgirl." The white bat smile back while turning to Sonic and Sunny.

Sunny pushed Sonic to the side. "I mean you no harm. All I ask of you is get rid of that trash on the ground." Sunny turned looking down at the sparking Metal Sonic. "You don't have to tell us twice." Rouge pointed to the robot. "Ok boys let's take it away." The small group walked past the four with the same responcd. "Yes agent heart."

* * *

Both Sonic and Sunny sat on a red dusty hill over looking Robotroplis. Although it still looked bleak there was a strange feeling over whelming Sonic as he saw the pollution stopping for the final time. "So that's it, it's finally ended." Sonic said with a happy sigh of relive.

"Yeah you finally got some closure over your friend's death." The robot turned to Sonic with a curious smile. "You know. I never got the chance to hear your side of the story." Sonic turned to her and looked back at the egg shaped building. "You mean when my friends died right?" Both Sunny and Sonic remained quiet for a couple of awkward seconds until she spoke up again.

"If you don't feel comfortable."

"It was all sudden really." Sunny turned surprised that Sonic actually want to discuss his past. "We defeated Metal, all of us doing our own thing. I was running for Amy but then... a flash of white light from behind. Then all I can remember was this searing pain although out my body. Then Amy next to me dead, seeing Tails and Knuckles bodies just shook me. Drove me insane. I lost the best thing i ever had in exchange for this god forsaken world. And the ironic thing was the world was completely normal. It was just this on small island. For two years we all thought the world was a wasteland... but it wasn't."

Sunny moved closer to him but keeping space between them. "Tell me about them. Your three friends." Sonic turned with a shocked expression. No one ever asked about them, the only people who did asked were Shadow, Rouge, Cream, and Vector. The hedgehog felt some joy being able to talk about them.

"Where to start? Well Tails was the first friend I had. Met him when I was dealing with Robotnik on some island. I must have made some impression cause he kept following me. Eventually I'd run off but then there he was using his tails as a propeller to catch up."

"Tails? Propeller?" Sunny gave a confuse look at the hedgehog. "Yeah he had two tails hence his name "Tails" his real name was Miles Prower. After that adventure Tails joined me to take down Robotnik again on Angel Island. That's where we met Knuckles and let me tell yah if you thought Shadow was cranky then Knuckles is the one who invented crankyness." Sunny couldn't help but giggle a bit. "He sound very... interesting."

"Anyway he thought me and Tails came to take the master emerald from the island." Sonic paused for a second. "I wonder where the island is now? Been awhile since I've seen it. Maybe I'll go see it sometime soon. Anyway we knock some sence into him only for Robotnik to steal the emerald. Without the master emerald the island fell to the ocean below. After that Robotnik took the emerald away too power a giant robot in some space station. Lucky we went up and destroyed it, taking the emerald back to the island. Me and knux be sort of friend ever since."

Sonic sighed softly. "Then there's Amy. She was a... "fan" you could say. Wouldn't stop chasing me. Ironically where we met was also the first time I met Metal... little planet. Amy was kidnapped and well I saved her and the planet from Robotnik, ever since she would follow me no matter what. Give her some credit though. She could somehow always come close to keeping up with me. Then again I slow down on purpose sometimes." Sunny looked over at his face, seeing pain. "Did you like her?" The hedgehog turned to her and shook his head. "No not really. At time it got annoying. I only feel sad cause she wouldn't have been there if I wasn't there."

"Survivors guilt?" Sonic nodded slowly. "Maybe. But anyway I told you about my friends it's only fair you tell me who you really are. You know since you got all your memories now." Sunny brushed her long hair aside and stepped up. She took a deep breath and turned to face Sonic "I was orginally a programme made by two people within a small group calling themselves "Freedom fighters." Sonic rolled his eyes once she mentioned that name. "Yeah I've heard of them. Bunch of people trying to fight Robotn... Metal. Give them credit though they where persistent." Sunny continued with her story. "I sadly didn't know them personally as once I was created I was quickly jammed into the Robotroplis computer mainframe. However they did named me. My designated name is Navigation, Intelligences, Communications, Operational, Locater, Encrypter. Taking the first letters of my name spells out."

"N.I.C.O.L.E. Nicole? That's your name?" She nodded with a smile she raised her arm bringing up the holographic keyboard, beginning to type in something. In a bright flash she changed from a hedgehog to a lynx's. "This is how I really look like. I don't know why the programming changed the body to a hedgehog. Perhaps cause Metal input the shape and well I jumped in a the last second." Nicole turned seeing Sonic lifting his hand out to her. "Yes?"

"Well this is technically the first time we ever met right? So... Hi I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."

The cat laughed as she raised he hand, shaking it. "Hello my name is Nicole. It's a pleasure to meet you Sonic." After the two finished Nicole turned to the giant egg shaped building and then back to Sonic. "There was something else I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"The reason why I was put inside the main computer was to get several things. First was detailed images of the robotiziser, two the schematics of Robotroplis as well as the location of any camps around. Finally the biggest one the self destruct code." Sonic turned to the building and turned back to the lynx's with a big smile. "Is that so."

"Unfortunately I can't use the codes from here. I need to get inside the building and find the room where we were with Metal. Not only that but the time is set to five minutes." Sonic stretched out his arms and then his legs. "Yeah that does sound like an issue... For someone who can't run as fast as me." Nicole turned with a smile. "Where you always this cocky before?"

"I don't know. But I'm feeling pretty confidant right now anyway." Nicole pulled out a card with the code on it, passing it to the hedgehog. "Here all you need to do is put the card in a activate the self destruct option. Then run like hell!" Sonic took the card then gave the lynx's a salute before speeding off into Robotroplis.

Time passed as Nicole waited for Sonic to come back. "He sure is taking his time. I wonder if." As she was about to finish her sentence the building burst into explosions of flames and metal debris. "S-Sonic? Did he!?"

"Wow some few huh!" She turned to see the blue hedgehog staring down at the burning building. She got so mad she punched his arm. "Ouch that hurt! Why'd do that?"

"Cause I thought you where still do there!" It was at that moment that Nicole just began to laugh causing Sonic to asked. "Why are you laughing?"

"Cause it shows I'm not like Metal. I'm a machine... A program. But still I can feel. I felt fear, I feel joy, I can feel happiness knowing that the world is save." Sonic smile as she gave the lynx's a hug and whispered in her ear. "Thank you for not giving up hope."

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Nicole watched silently out of a window watching the sky. The sky was no longer covered in a horrible black smog. The sky was a crisp blue with white fluffy clouds covering the sky. She turned and sat down at the desk beside the window, opening a book in front of her. She picked up a pen and began to think and then started to write.

Journal log. Day two hundred twenty.

It's been several mouths since the end of this whole horrible nightmare for these people. Most of everyone have been adjusting to there new life's now. Some stayed with U.G.N or should I say G.U.N. They been a real help since Sonic's been helping twenty-four seven along with Shadow and Rouge.

Speaking of Sonic he's really change now he's a whole new hedgehog from the one I saw as "Sunny." He's been rescuing anyone from rogue Swatbot units. (Sadly destroying the main frame didn't shut down any of the swatbots.) Still he's been helping rescue Robians left right and center, I just hope the de-robotiziser works.

Anyway Sonic's been keeping tabs on everyone. As for myself. Well I don't know really? I might stay with G.U.N. I might be of some use to them. In what way I have no idea but they seem to have an interest in me even if Sonic doesn't agree with my decision he still somewhat supports me.

He took me to the graveyard the other day. Showed me the graves of his friends. It was the first time I saw them and I did my best to pay respects. I have no idea where Sonic has run off to now though. I remember him mentioning that island and trying to find it but I would have no clue if that where he's gone off too. All I know is it's Sonic. He'll come to you when you'll need him most. I should know I'm the living prove of that.

I think that enough now for today I'll end this log here. If anyone reads this then just know that Sonic isn't just some hero. He's the bravest hero I've ever known. After what he's been though, I don't think anyone would last.

Nicole (Sunny)

* * *

 **Whoa made it too the end! It's been a interesting time while writing this story. Although it took longer then I thought it took to get though this story. (The story was actually gonna be longer but you know) I'm happy how it all turned out with a few bit here and there I would of like to change. All in all I've had fun writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. The only thing I can say is thank you so much for sticking till the end. Thank you all so much and bye bye!**


End file.
